<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mariette field, idaho by kittenscully</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024927">mariette field, idaho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenscully/pseuds/kittenscully'>kittenscully</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thematic cartography [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e02 Deep Throat, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenscully/pseuds/kittenscully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one of his responses feels revelatory, a new discovery to put her name to. More than once, she has to remind herself that she’s done this before, but finds that she isn’t quite convinced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thematic cartography [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mariette field, idaho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a follow-up to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702215">bellefleur, oregon</a>, but can be read independently. The series is an AU where Mulder and Scully first sleep together in the pilot, and it doesn't ruin or damage anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Nothing under Idaho plate CC-1356. No plate registered under that number.”</p>
<p class="p1">Over the phone, Gail winnows and makes a useless noise. There is, in fact, nothing.</p>
<p class="p1">On her bed, Mulder is long-limbed, fascinated, hands cradled behind his head. She hates his belt, wants it off, has to avert her gaze to focus on the task at hand.</p>
<p class="p1">“Thanks, Gail.”</p>
<p class="p1">He’s watching her avidly. Strong nose, stronger jaw, the pout of his pretty mouth. Three days ago, she had kissed him against his filing cabinets, bitten that fat lower lip like a cherry. He’d chased her mouth instinctively, but she’d left him hanging, addicted to his pursuit.</p>
<p class="p1">“Should I run the other one?” Gail asks.</p>
<p class="p1">“No, no, no, I’m sure the other one’s bogus too.” Scully gives a polite smile, tailored and well-practiced, lets Gail hear it over the phone. Allies in the right places can be useful.</p>
<p class="p1">With the phone returned to the bedside table, Scully follows his elbow to the heel of his hand with her eyes, the pale, muscled plane of his forearm. Contemplates tossing herself atop him, pinning those wrists on either side of his head.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>God</em>, but she likes him.</p>
<p class="p1">She perches on the edge of the bed, beside his narrow hips, instead. He’s staring dreamily into space, and she wants his attention back on her.</p>
<p class="p1">“So, who were those guys?”</p>
<p class="p1">He catches his lip between his teeth, smirks as he lets it go, and Scully keeps her hands to herself, if only barely. Under his old polo, the breadth of his chest is obvious.</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t think it was those kids they were chasing away from the base last night,” he says, and then his gaze returns, and she leans in a little, drawn closer. “I think it was us.”</p>
<p class="p1">She’s always been excellent at multitasking. Fate, then, that he’s the type to touch her with one hand and rifle through a case file with another. She can see it, almost like a prophecy, herself putting the final jagged pieces together as his fingers beckon inside her, and doesn’t know which aspect excites her more.</p>
<p class="p1">Exhilaration, connection, attraction. The risk implicit in everything they do. This, Scully decides, is what it feels like to be alive.</p>
<p class="p1">“They knew we were coming before we ever arrived,” he continues, shifting up onto his elbows now. The collar of his polo is open, revealing a thatch of his chest hair, and her fingers twitch. “And they returned Colonel Budahas as a decoy.”</p>
<p class="p1">He’s been flirting, her Mulder, since Bellefleur. Not a word of regret, not a hint of a brush-off. She had almost expected him to reject any further contact, but he is never what she expects.</p>
<p class="p1">Just deep, sad eyes and a tilt of mischief in his lips. Big hands finding her face, her thigh, her lower back. Possessive, but in the welcome, familiar way that a woman is, arranging himself in her space, popping his collar to draw her eye. His long body draped against walls, his low voice on her answering machine asking to buy her a drink in the middle of the afternoon. His gaze eating her up delightedly, surprising her every time.</p>
<p class="p1">Flirting, but waiting to follow her lead.</p>
<p class="p1">“There’s something I didn’t tell you, Scully,” he says, as if it matters.</p>
<p class="p1">He’s looking right at her mouth. She suspects herself of being his latest endeavor.</p>
<p class="p1">The bulge in his slacks is thicker than before, and her tongue is tense between her teeth, and she can’t figure out a reply. She squeezes her thighs together, feels her cheeks go pink.</p>
<p class="p1">“Can it wait?”</p>
<p class="p1">And there it is, the darkening of his eyes. Surely, he hadn’t thought Bellefleur was a one-time occurrence. Not with how hungry she’d been, how she’d climaxed with tears in her eyes, forgetting herself as she clung to him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Scully,” he tells her, a soft exclamation.</p>
<p class="p1">She reaches for his hip, molding her palm to the jut of it, walks her hand up to the buckle of his belt. Mulder’s throat bobs, and she waits, chews on her lower lip for something to do.</p>
<p class="p1">There won’t be any jumping the gun yet, not so soon, but <em>God</em>, she’s restless.</p>
<p class="p1">“It can wait,” he says.</p>
<p class="p1">Before he even finishes the sentence, both of her hands are working, opening the offending belt and then moving to his fly. In her peripheral vision, Mulder props himself up on his elbows. She doesn’t need to look at him to know he’s watching her face, and not her hands.</p>
<p class="p1">He’s meant to be undressed in a hurry, her Mulder. As the zipper snicks down, Scully decides she’ll leave him tousled and weak, tease him for awhile.</p>
<p class="p1">The length of him, pressing at the soft fabric of his boxers. He’s breathless, anticipating without expectation, and as she reaches to touch, he gasps. The heat of his skin is palpable, and she can’t help but smile as she feels him growing harder under her palm.</p>
<p class="p1">“Scully,” he repeats.</p>
<p class="p1">Awed, she thinks. Cradling him, she walks her gaze up his body, finds that jawline, those soft lips.</p>
<p class="p1">There’s no point in restraint. Pulling her knees up onto the bed, Scully reaches for his collar, hooks her fingers into the open V of his shirt. <em>Come here.</em> And he does, torso curling as she tugs him closer, closer, until she can reach his face.</p>
<p class="p1">In this light, his eyes look green and open, soft and bright. She tilts her head, brushes her mouth over his. Squeezes his growing erection to make his breath catch, his muscles clench. Gazes at his cupid’s bow, exhales slowly so that he feels it.</p>
<p class="p1">His throat bobs, and she follows the motion, the backs of her knuckles sliding along his skin. <em>Wait, Mulder.</em> And he does.</p>
<p class="p1">With her tongue, she teases his full lips apart, feels him shudder under her hands.</p>
<p class="p1">She could never hurt him, she knows, won’t let anyone else come close enough either. But oh, she wants to make him desperate. Just a little, just because he’d like it.</p>
<p class="p1">Mulder looks clean shaven, but under her fingertips, the faint grain of stubble is evident. His jaw is tight, and she draws circles on the hinge with her thumb, gives a soft hum. <em>Relax for me.</em> And he does, mouth opening, inviting her in.</p>
<p class="p1">The column of his neck ripples. His tongue tastes like salt, like heat, and Scully wants to suck on it, work it like he would a sunflower seed. Like she will another part of his body.</p>
<p class="p1">As if he can read her mind, Mulder’s hips nudge eagerly against her touch, a reminder.</p>
<p class="p1">She pulls back, narrows her eyes at him, the blush on his cheeks. Surely, he can’t think that she’s forgotten. Not with the hot, rigid length of him straining under her palm.</p>
<p class="p1">“Impatient,” she teases, kisses the jut of his chin.</p>
<p class="p1">“When you asked if it could wait,” he says, voice rough, “I didn’t think you meant <em>this</em>.”</p>
<p class="p1">She laughs, places another kiss on his lips. Gazes up at him, very nearly tells him how beautiful he is, how mesmerizing, how new.</p>
<p class="p1">“You don’t seem to be complaining,” she says, instead.</p>
<p class="p1">This time, he initiates the kiss, surging up against her. Nuzzles into her lips, rocks into her hands. A trapped animal, a wild dog learning affection. <em>Fox.</em></p>
<p class="p1">Has she ever really wanted anyone, before wanting him?</p>
<p class="p1">Her pulse is heavy and damp between her legs. She can’t recall.</p>
<p class="p1">Through his boxers, Scully strokes her thumb along the side of his cock, thick and hot. He is panting his desperation, hips rising. He is exploring her mouth, following her lead.</p>
<p class="p1">There has never been another like him.</p>
<p class="p1">She finds the crown under the thin, soft fabric. Nestles it in her palm, squeezes to make him jump and purr into her mouth. So sensitive, her Mulder.</p>
<p class="p1">She imagines how his jaw will go slack when she wraps her lips around him, the pretty noises he’ll make, and suddenly, she’s had enough of her own teasing.</p>
<p class="p1">When she breaks the kiss, he chases after her, and she has to stop him with a hand on his chest. <em>Stay.</em> He crushes his lower lip between his teeth, blinks at her trustingly. Falls back on his elbows, anticipating. The air feels weighted and drowsy.</p>
<p class="p1">Both hands, now, resting on his bulge. She reaches into his boxers, and he holds still for her. <em>Good boy.</em> The thought surprises her, cheeks heating up with a flush.</p>
<p class="p1">Her fingers close around his cock, and she pulls him out, feels herself salivate at the sight.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh,” she sighs, and then, “<em>Mulder.</em>”</p>
<p class="p1">In Bellefleur, in the dark and the urgency, she hadn’t gotten a good look at him. She had felt the girth, the stretch when he penetrated her, had estimated his size as her eyes watered and marked herself a very lucky woman. But they’re in another timezone now, and it’s day, the half-lidded blinds slotting him with light. And she is looking.</p>
<p class="p1">One hand curled around the base, the other reaching into his boxers to pull out his balls. Scully swallows, tilts her head.</p>
<p class="p1">As she crawls further onto the bed, not letting go of him, he fumbles to scoot backwards shakily, giving her space. She kneels between his knees, bends at the waist in time with his shallow gasp.</p>
<p class="p1">“So <em>this </em>is what you meant,” Mulder says, breathlessly, a failed attempt at a joke. When she looks up, his eyes are wide, his lips wet. He looks ready to bolt, quivering in place.</p>
<p class="p1">She squeezes his shaft, feels like a predator, and likes it. Again, he’s watching her face, and she wonders what he’s looking for.</p>
<p class="p1">Has anyone else ever really seen her? Before him, was there even something to see?</p>
<p class="p1">“I didn’t get a chance last time,” she explains, her voice coming out huskier than she expects. He twitches, and her belly warms with satisfaction. “So I’m taking this one.”</p>
<p class="p1">When she presses her lips to the head of his cock, a shockwave rolls through his body, ending with a curse gritted out through his teeth. On the bed, his fists are clenched, and she reaches for one impulsively, uncurls his fingers until they wrap around hers instead.</p>
<p class="p1">His brow furrows with surprise.</p>
<p class="p1">She remembers his hesitation from last time, his vulnerability in the face of her own urgency. She won’t make the same mistake twice. Placing another kiss on the head, then another, she smiles just enough for him to see it.</p>
<p class="p1">His gaze locks onto hers, searching, and she squeezes his hand. <em>I've got you. </em>Waits patiently, lips brushing the flushed, swollen skin, until he lets out the air he’s been holding.</p>
<p class="p1">Then, she opens her mouth to take him in, rests him on her tongue. Watches his eyes change, intensity building.</p>
<p class="p1">Exhilaration, connection, attraction. The hunger implicit in the flexing of his jaw. This, Scully realizes, is what it feels like to be needed.</p>
<p class="p1">Sighing out a long exhale, she leans in farther, never dropping her gaze. With the close of her lips around him, Mulder shudders, grips at her fingers desperately. She laps at the tip, the burst of salt so different from the one she’d found in his mouth, relishes the way he twists and tenses.</p>
<p class="p1">A pout, her cheeks hollowing to suck, followed by his gasp. Cause and effect, action and reaction. His fat lower lip clamped between his teeth, entropy building. An experiment.</p>
<p class="p1">She cradles his balls in one hand, rubs at the base of his sac with her thumb, and –</p>
<p class="p1">“Sc-<em>Scully,</em>” he says, nearly whimpering, clinging to her hand.</p>
<p class="p1">Every one of his responses feels revelatory, a new discovery to put her name to. More than once, she has to remind herself that she’s done this before, but finds that she isn’t quite convinced. After all, he is rewiring her brain.</p>
<p class="p1">Has she ever really held someone like this, balanced on her palm, on her tongue? Before him, had there even been anyone worth holding?</p>
<p class="p1">When she takes him in further, his pulse swells at her cheeks, at the roof of her mouth. His hips jerk, and she tugs at his balls gently, starts to bob her head, the hot slide of him against her lips.</p>
<p class="p1">Mentally, she adds to her notes. </p>
<p class="p1">Mulder is thirty-one, according to his file. An unmarried male, six foot tall. His cock is thick and long, far on the upper side of average, but he is unused to having it handled with care, shocked by tenderness. Whoever had touched him last had done it without thought, and more than once, someone has touched him with the intent to hurt. </p>
<p class="p1">She hums, pops him out of her mouth, watches him twitch at the cool air. Laves the crown with her tongue, leans down to trace the long journey from the base to the tip as he squirms.</p>
<p class="p1">He’s more than capable intellectually, a genius marked with flying colors, but with average aim. Agile, fast, and muscular, but surprisingly weak in a hand-to-hand for his size. He melts in her palms, the whole of his large frame tending towards trembling. And when he touches her, he is sure but hesitant.</p>
<p class="p1">By their latest evaluations, Scully could take him down in combat, outshoot him shot for shot, but never dream of catching up to him in a chase. This tracks, she decides, with how he has caved to her in motel room beds so far, but she suspects him of more power than he has shown her yet.</p>
<p class="p1">She thinks of his strong, broad hands, touching her in Bellefleur, his competency and his willingness to be guided. She thinks of how thoughtfully, how brilliantly he would use them between her legs, and squeezes her thighs together.</p>
<p class="p1">Perhaps he could surprise her, overtake her. She thinks him capable. Perhaps she has simply not yet let him, or perhaps he lacks the confidence to try.</p>
<p class="p1">There are records of ex-lovers in law enforcement, mentioned in passing in performance reports. Those women must have been ambitious and cold, like so many are in this field. Still, she does not believe herself a part of it, not in that way.</p>
<p class="p1">She experiments with pressure, with suction. She takes him as far as she can without opening her throat. She slides her tongue across his sac, leaves him slick with her saliva.</p>
<p class="p1">She doesn’t think he’s ever been with a scientist, her Mulder.</p>
<p class="p1">With every new feeling, he arches and flushes, jerks weakly in her touch. He groans – beautiful, drawn-out noises. His thumb digs into her metacarpals, like he wants to bury himself between them, leave a mark.</p>
<p class="p1">He does not make any attempt to take over, even though she expects him to, almost wishes he would. Surely there is a breaking point, a fight response, even for someone so worn down as him.</p>
<p class="p1">But it seems wrong to wish for anything, to exist anywhere beyond the scope of his cock, of her own mouth. She wants to learn from him, his body and his mind. Anticipation without expectation, raw creativity, endless possibility.</p>
<p class="p1">Scully holds him still at the base, breathes in deeply, and takes him all the way down.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, <em>fuck</em>,” he gasps.</p>
<p class="p1">And there it is, finally, his free hand carding through her hair, the width of his palm holding her there, his body reacting.</p>
<p class="p1">Heat pools suddenly between her thighs, and she whines, high and heady. He’s thick in her throat, almost too much, unlike anything she’s felt before. Filling her up, nearly beyond her limits, rendering her dizzy and weak in the joints.</p>
<p class="p1">Has she ever really been pushed, stretched past her comfort? Before him, would she have let anyone close enough to try?</p>
<p class="p1">She presses her knees together for friction, grips his hand, and the throbbing in her core almost unbearable, almost frightening, uncontrollable and wild.</p>
<p class="p1">And then, his hand relaxes, as if he’s remembered himself. </p>
<p class="p1">Unsure whether to be reluctant and relieved, she slides him out of her mouth. Draws in a long breath with the fat head of his cock weighty and leaking on her tongue. She is certain that she’s never been so aroused in her life.</p>
<p class="p1">Slowly, she shifts her gaze up, meets his eye.</p>
<p class="p1">“Scully,” he exhales, half concerned, half desperate. If he had wanted her before, he has now been reduced to nothing more than that. She has an urge to reassure him, to rub away the worried crease in his brow. “I’m–”</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t apologize,” she interrupts, tightens her fist around his shaft.</p>
<p class="p1">Her voice is raspy, ruined, and she knows just from looking that Mulder likes it. The widening of his pupils, the parting of his lips. The flex of his fingers in her hair. He’s on the edge of losing control, bursting at the seams.</p>
<p class="p1">She had never dreamed herself capable of holding his attention like this, and yet, she has. She finds him infatuated, enamored, hanging onto her every movement, as if she is something unexplained and marvelous.</p>
<p class="p1">If she teased him now, she is sure that he would promise her anything.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re so…” he trails off, shakes his head. His eyes are glossy, and his thumb smooths across her scalp. “God. <em>Scully</em>.”</p>
<p class="p1">His trust is the most precious thing she’s ever been allowed to hold. Lost and mammalian, beautiful and fragile. Full of childlike hope. She will not put it down, not for anything, but there is an exchange to be completed, a push-pull.</p>
<p class="p1">It’s her turn.</p>
<p class="p1">“Do it again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>